


A Dedicated Hug [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, canon!verse, mentions of Yuri on Ice and Viktor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri (in case that bothers you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: In which Dean Winchester watches that show about ice skating because Charlie keeps bugging him about it, and Cas tags along.—“Oh look, they kissed. I was right after all, Dean.”“Jesus, Cas! That wasn’t a kiss, it was just a very dedicated hug, they were hugging!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dedicated Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166600) by [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily). 



> Please be aware that the audio quality isn't the best. I accidentally recorded this on my laptop speakers instead of my mic. I don't know what was going on, but my program said it was recording with my mic but it wasn't. So please don't be deterred! My next few fics will be less than great quality, but from there on out it should be decent podcast worthy. It's not BAD by any means just not up to the standard I was going for.

Thank you [destieldrabblesdaily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily) for letting me record another one of your stories. 

Find me on [Tumbrl](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/waywardaf67)

 

 

Download MP3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6jtptmghucio6e2/Dedicated_Hug.mp3)

Download original text [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9166600)

If you liked the story please let the author know. If you want to hear more podfics from me let me know. 


End file.
